Ludger Will Kresnik vs Nepgear
Description This One Minute Melee features Ludger from Tales of Xillia 2 and Nepgear from Hyperdimension Neptunia. These two are the main characters of RPG sequels with multiple endings. And sometimes, the protagonists may not make the best choices out there. So, if these two were to meet after performing the atrocities in their game's bad endings, what would happen? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro Location Unknown Cue Music 1 "I've made a terrible mistake." It is quite a common belief that there are an infinite number of alternate universes out there. Some may not be so different from our own aside from a handful of minor events. Alas, there are worlds out there that have met with... a grim fate to say the least. "Why did it have to be like this?!" The end of a grand journey is not always a happy one. "It's all my fault... isn't it? I have to make things right again!" Yet there are always those who strongly believe they can change the future. For the better. "Julius, stay here. I'll find another way to get to Canaan. I promise!" And that is how our two warriors came face to face with each other. "Hey... Who are you?" "My name is Nepgear... I'm trying to get to The Land of Canaan... I've made a terrible mistake..." "Really? Well I'm Ludger Kresnik. My situation is pretty much the same as yours really." Ludger stated as he wearily extended his hand as a greeting. "...Wait. Did you just say your name is... Kresnik?" "Yes but-" "Then I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do!" Nepgear shouted in desperation as she swung her blade at the young man. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ludger yelled as he flipped away from the girl. "You should know this better than anyone! If I kill you here, then I can get to Canaan and everything can be back to normal again!" Ludger brought out two blades of his own to combat the enraged CPU Candidate. "Then I'm sorry too. Only one of us can go to Canaan and change the world. And I sure as hell won't give up so easily either!" Thus, the two blade masters clashed in a valiant effort to erase their worst mistakes of all time. Even Demons will shudder in fear before a soul's shattered innocence... GO OR BROKE... '''ENGAGE! 'Cue Music 2 Ludger dashed forth in an effort to gain the first strike on his foe, but Nepgear proved more than a match for his dual blades. She ducked under another swing of Ludger's blade and thrust her sword to the skies, sending the Kresnik flying. "The pain will only last an instant!" The pink haired girl screamed as she followed after him with a drill like lunge of her entire body. Ludger's body exploded on contact, forcefully slamming him back into the ground below. Nepgear shifted her momentum seconds after contact to skewer the land below. Ludger managed to backflip away from the area in the nick of time, forcing the CPU Candidates blade to stick to the ground. The silver haired Kresnik swapped his blades out for an enormous sledgehammer and swung it with all his might. "Outlander!" The impact sent Nepgear tumbling across the city streets ahead, forcing her to drag her blade along the pavement to cease her advances. Ludger brandished a pair of handguns and followed after the disoriented girl. The Kresnik opened fire on the girl immediately, prompting her to jump back to her feet and enter a peculiar stance. "I can't apologize for this, Slash Wave!" Nepgear loudly yanked her sword across the ground in front of her to emit a massive shockwave that sped across the distance. Ludger simply leaped into the air to avoid it and reequipped his hammer in mid flight. He took a strange orb out of his pocket and batted the object towards his foe with his hammer. "Mine Collapse!" The orb exploded on impact with the girl, sending her a few feet into the skies. Ludger swapped in his handguns and launched out a volley of dark projectiles. "Zero Divide!" Much to Nepgear's confusion, being struck by the volley practically gravitated her towards her enemy. "How did you-" She had no time to listen to any logical explanations when Ludger twirled his blades around and dropped to the ground like a rock. "Falling Thunder!" Nepgear was caught up in the swordsman's descent bit she managed to regain her balance upon contact with the ground. We Tech Those Bonus! "Azure Edge!" Ludger launched a small wave of energy from his blades, but the mysterious girl batted it away with ease. "What are you even going to wish for when you get to Canaan?" Ludger demanded as he reached for his sledgehammer reeled back his arm. "Hammer Toss!" He promptly set the weapon on fire and threw it at the enraged CPU Candidate. "I've made a terrible mistake." Nepgear stated as she grabbed the airborne sledge with her bare hands. "I've killed so many people dear to me." She threw the hammer back to its sender, prompting Ludger to slide underneath the flaming wheel and reclaim it. "My best friends." Nepgear motioned her blade to block another barrage of bullets from the Kresnik. "Even my big sister, their sacrifices were all for nothing!" She brought her blade down to meet with Ludger's own swords. After a few swings, the two were forced into a fierce bladelock. "I may have doomed Gamindustri but I know can undo everything that went wrong! I'm really sorry I have to kill you but I have no other options!" Nepgear swung her foot around in a sweeping motion, but Ludger simply jumped into the air with a swift slash. "Tiger Blade!" He fell back to Earth with another quick swipe. "I can't apologize enough for your loss but I still have someone I need to protect!" Nepgear stumbled back from the impact but she was still ready to meet another assault head on. "I've made the worst decisions you could possibly imagine." He equipped his pistols and flooded the ground before him with bullets. "Arc Fire! How many innocents have I driven to death already? I've honestly lost track." Nepgear leaped above the flood of bullets to dive down at the Kresnik again. "Milla, Elle's father, even Elle herself, all my friends..." Nepgear's assault forced Ludger up to the corner of a nearby building. "But I still have my brother, who I've sacrificed everything for. But even he's not going to last much longer!" He placed his feet on the side of the skyscraper and leaped off to meet the powerful CPU Candidate. What followed was a blinding series of clashes. Both fighters leaped to the opposite side of the road with each brief clash. '''3... "I'm going to save Julius AND make everything right again!" 2.. The two collided once more, they prepared to lock blades yet again but... 1... Cue Sound 1 Here comes a new challenger... a lot of them actually... A large black dragon landed in between the two before they could meet again. The swordsmen looked around to find themselves surrounded by many other mysterious creatures. Nepgear struck down a shadowy figure emerging beneath her but she failed to notice another shape falling in from above... "Swallow Flight!" Nepgear heard a loud slam as the monster above her slammed into the building behind her. "Look, we can go back to trying to kill each other later. We seem to have attracted some uninvited guests." Get Ready For the Second Round! Cue Music 3 Ludger readied his blades once more but he was unexpectedly blinded by a flash of light. He looked back to Nepgear to see that the girl's appearance had changed entirely. "Are you?" He barely had time to move his head of the way when the girl pointed her blade and fired off a gunshot. Nepgear had a conflicted look on her face as she delivered another short speech. "I never knew anybody else would be going through this much suffering..." She nonchalantly shot down another shadowy beast that attempted to pounce on her. "But the cruel truth is that only one of us can get to Canaan..." "Only one of us can change the world, huh? I see how it is..." Ludger acknowledged and underwent a transformation of his own. It was a much more drastic change, seeing that Ludger had gained armor covering most of his body and a large spear. But of course the surrounding monsters got sick of waiting around (Hell, why would they even do that in the first place?) and lunged at the only two who had any chance of changing the world anymore. The newly transformed fighters simply shrugged in response and rushed right into the shadowy hordes, slaughtering countless monsters with each passing second. Yet, it wasn't long before they were completely shrouded by the newcomers, making it quite impossible to even catch a glimpse of either of the heroes from the outside. Ludger continued cutting down whatever came in his path until he instinctively threw out a disc of energy to the side. "Grand Cleaver!" The wall of beasts to the side temporarily dissipated to reveal Nepgear dashing through to meet the projectile with her own blade. She effortlessly cut through the wave and rushed straight to Ludger, firing off a few shots at him along the way. Ludger simply spun his spear around his hand to block the bullets, quickly thrusting his spear into the air as soon as the gunfire had stopped. "Zero Divide!" Another volley of four dark projectiles began to home in on the CPU Candidate. She made no effort to dodge them, instead choosing to absorb them all with her gunblade and fired off an enormous blast into the skies, obliterating enough monsters so that they could actually see the sky again. Ludger was at her side moments later, appearing out of nowhere and thrusting his lance into the ground, forcing four pillars of light to surround him and rise into the air. "Hexentia!" Nepgear wasn't about to let this stunt scratch her. She made a move to stab the Kresnik while he could not retaliate but all she met with was the man's lance instead. They began their clash once more, this time steadily ascending as they continued the struggle. Their strikes were much faster than before, and any hits they managed to take were quite meaningless in the end. The monsters on the sides of their makeshift arena were little more than literal stepping stones to the two heroes as they made their way out of the shadowy storm. Eventually, they managed to climb to the top, once again treating their surrounding foes like living platforms. It was hardly stable footing though, seeing as it was consisting entirely of living creatures. In a rare moment of agreement, the two heroes looked one another in the eyes and silently decided to eradicate the rest of the horde together. Nepgear flew high above the swirling vortex of shadows as Ludger began hurling many volleys of spears into the air. The CPU Candidate managed to catch each lance with ease, as if she was a fielder in a game of baseball. This act did not go unnoticed by the horde, and thus another swarm made a beeline for the airborne CPE Candidate. "Ludger, you ready?" "You know it!" Ludger followed after the pink haired girl, carrying an even larger spear of his own along the way. They huddled closely, raised their collective weapons above their heads, and let out a remarkably fierce battle cry. '"This is it.. CELESTIAL WALTZ!" The two made a beeline for solid ground, eradicating anything they touched upon contact. Energy spears were flying everywhere as the descent continued, and when they finally touched down, the result was a massive explosion that easily obliterated the entire block of the city they had occupied. Not a single entity remained except for the two original fighters, who's transformations had been forcefully subsided. 3.. But it wasn't long before the CPU Candidate continued the battle they had previously halted. "That was actually really fun back there... but I still can't give up on my own quest!" Ludger could only nod with a look of pity on his face. 2.. Their blades started to clash once more, but the tired state of the combatants was becoming very apparent. 1.. In a last ditch effort, the two of them poured all the energy they possibly could into a desperate thrust into the other's hearts. KO! Cue Music 4 The impact scattered the two once more, leaving each fighter in quite a sorry state, trapped underneath large piles of rubble. "So, this is what its like to die... after killing so many myself... I guess that's just karma, right?" They both thought to themselves... Their bodies felt like they would simply collapse at any moment. There was blood everywhere... Everything they've worked up to was going to end in despair. Failure... ... ...But they refused. Ludger knew he still needed to save his brother... Elle... his friends. Nepgear? Her entire family and companions could be brought back if she just commits one last atrocity. One last atrocity. There will be no more... Cue Music 5 With another brilliant burst of energy, Ludger and Nepgear arose once more. Ludger's had transformed once more, this time he had armor covering his entire body, and he wielded an even more imposing spear than before. Nepgear was wearing... considerably less but her gunblade looked more impressive than before at least. The background surrounding them literally cracked away as the heroes charged each other one last time. THE CLIMAX IS FINALLY HERE! ENGAGE! The scenery had crumbled away entirely to reveal a vast yellow landscape filled to the brim with gears and clocks. Ludger raised his lance back and darted forward in an instant. "Falling Snow!" Nepgear did the same, the two collided in the style of Ninja Gaiden, and the glass beneath them shattered from the explosion that followed. The battle had turned into an endless freefall and the collision of metal could be heard with no end as the two warriors seemed to be randomly teleporting around the arena to meet the other's strikes. Gears were shattering, the sound of glass cracking was loud enough to make a human deaf, and the new arena was going straight to hell as the battle raged on. Ludger eventually took a moment to step back and launch off another blast of energy. "Azure Edge!" Naturally, Nepgear responded in kind by batting the projectile back at him and firing off a few shots of her gunblade for good measure. When Ludger's turn came to serve back the makeshift tennisball, he threw in even more projectiles of his own. "Zero Divide!" This clash took the whole concept of energy tennis to a whole other level as projectiles of all sorts were being slammed all over the place. The transformed warriors gradually inched closer despite the bullet hell they had just caused. Their weapons finally clashed once more, but Nepgear gained the upper hand with a well placed gunshot. Ludger was only momentarily stunned, but this was all the CPU Candidate needed to assault the Kreesnik with everything she had. She drilled right through the Chromatus wielder many times with blinding speeds, the final blow resulting in another explosion. She motioned back to make a killing blow, but was shocked to witness another barrage of spears heading right at her. Nepgear was forced into a slight retreat as she was forced to either block or dodge all of the lances being thrusted at her. All the while, Ludger was closing in too quickly for any sort of comfort, who was screaming out at the top his lungs the entire time. He hardly even flinched despite taking a good amount of bullets to the face. With another ear piercing yell, Ludger drilled his lance right into the CPU Candidate. She managed to block the attack with much difficulty but the collision had managed to place them back in the real world. Nepgear's back was up against a wall at this point. 3... With determination in her heart, Nepgear defiantly charged up all the power she could into her blade to fire a laser of Dragon Ball Z proportions at the Kresnik before he could take another action. 2... Nepgear kept the enormous wave going with all of her being, but to her massive dismay, she spotted Ludger charging right through it, still screaming at the top of his lungs. 1... Ludger's lance was getting dangerously close for comfort but Nepgear's energy was just about spent at this point. ...Begrudgingly, she ceased her assault. All she could do now was close her eyes and give one last smile. "Perhaps he can make a better difference than I ever could..." Nepgear's eyes remained closed, simply awaiting the moment when her heart would be pierced through with the lance of her foe... But the moment never came. She opened her eyes to see Ludger's lance embedded in the wall mere inches away from her head. SPARED! Cue Music 6 The two fighters had reverted back to their human forms at this point but Nepgear could only ask one thing. "Why?" "I can't just bring myself to end another innocent like this... not again... There has to be another way to get to Canaan! There has to!" "I'm NOT innocent! I've sinned more than you could possibly imagine! I deserve this more-" "No, I'll let you make your wish! I'll let you change-" "Ludger, that's enough!" The fierce argument was interrupted by a familiar new voice, much to Ludger's dismay. "Julius! You know you can't-" Ludger shouted as he rushed over to support his brother. "Ludger, I always knew you were too soft... I'm the one that should pay with his life here... You know just as well that I won't last much-" "No! You're Ludger's brother right? I can't just let you-" Nepgear pleaded with the older man. "Listen, both of you!" Julius pressed his foot down hard enough to get his companions to shut up. "In the end, this entire mess was mine to take the blame for. Ludger fought you and his friends to save a man doomed to die anyway. And more importantly... I can't bring myself to see a such a cute couple kill each other off like this." Julius added with a confident smirk. The younger combatants blushed heavily upon hearing this but Julius spoke up before they could rebut him. "Hahaha! Now that's the kind of world I know you'll bring about!" He picked Ludger's spear off the wall and placed it in his brother's hand. "Pep up, you two! I know you'll do the right thing from now on! So... you know what to do, bro." Julius placed a comforting hand on his brother's shuddering shoulder and gave Nepgear an assuring peace sign. "Go and create your perfect world..." These were Julius's last words before his brother thrust the lance through his chest... Results LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE... A FRIENDSHIP! Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees